No Good Deed
by StellarStarHen
Summary: Songfic surrounding Piper after Prue's death based on No Good Deed from the Broadway musical Wicked.


"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here.

Blood to Blood, I summon thee,

Blood to Blood, return to me."

_What is this chanting? _

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

Piper stopped saying the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell. She had tried every spell she could think of or find in the Book of Shadows and she still could not bring Prue back to life. Prue was dead. Really dead. Shax had killed her.

_Prue where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding? _

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

Piper still could not face that fact, though. Prue couldn't be dead. Prue was always there for her. Prue could not be dead she repeated to herself. She was simply lost. This spell had to work!

This always happened. Every time Piper or any of her sisters tried to help someone, something had to happen. Her family was always suffering loss, all because of this horrible "gift" they have.

_Unlimited_

_The damage is unlimited_

_To everyone I've tried to help_

_Or tried to love_

_And, oh, Prue, you're the latest_

_Victim of my greatest achievement _

_In a long career of distress_

_Every time I could, I tried making good_

_And what I made was a mess!_

It seemed that no matter what she did, Piper's life never wanted her to be happy. She even tried to make everyone else happy. She was always helping innocents and everyone she could and didn't ever receive anything in return but unhappiness and loss.

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_That's my new creed! _

Piper got up and began to clear off of the alter. She started to put away the candles and all of the ingredients used for the incantation: rosemary, cypress, yarrow root, even her own blood had to be washed out of the mortar.

_My road of good intentions _

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed _

_Goes unpunished!_

Piper began to think of all the people their magic had hurt or hilled over the years…

_Mom_

_Andy Trudeau_

_Prue_

_Pruuuuue!_

Piper proceeded to walk out of the attic and down the stairs where her sister Phoebe and her loving husband, Leo were waiting. They were both so understanding because they both were going through the same emotions as she; especially Phoebe. She walked over and gave her sister a warm embrace.

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I seeking good _

_Or just seeking attention?_

Piper and Phoebe stayed in that hug fir at least ten minutes. If Prue was really gone for good, they had learned their lesson; they were going to spend as much time together as possible.

_Is that all deeds are_

_When looked at through an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are _

_Maybe that's the reason why_

Finally the hug was broken and the sisters mutually and silently agreed to move on with the day. Prue would have like it that way. Prue was always a wake up, drink coffee and go to work kind of gal, and she would never stand around hugging like this.

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well—_

_Well, look at what well-meant did_

The whole day was spent arranging the funeral. It was a grueling job that had to be done. Piper didn't want to have to decide which casket would be best or what to say at the funeral. She just wanted to grieve by herself with Phoebe.

The next day, Phoebe had a premonition of a girl being attacked by Shax. Logically, Piper thought they would just ignore it. Magic had already taken one of their sisters. Piper expected to be normal for the rest of her life, a life that unfortunately wouldn't include Prue.

Prue died trying to save innocents, trying to save the world. Piper was not going to risk losing Phoebe or herself for that again. For all she cared, the world could save itself.

_All, right, enough- so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all the world be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed _

_Prue, saving you_

_I promise no good deed _

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever Again_

Piper was through with Magic. Forever.

_No good deed_

_Will I do_

_Again!_


End file.
